Rewrite ${((6^{12})(7^{12}))^{12}}$ in the form ${6^n \times 7^m}$.
${ ((6^{12})(7^{12}))^{12} = (6^{(12)(12)})(7^{(12)(12)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((6^{12})(7^{12}))^{12}} = 6^{144} \times 7^{144}} $